Goddamn Stupid Sun
by Dokuhan
Summary: More often than not, his mornings in Tokyo would start way too early and he'd wind up wide awake for the rest of the day, while Kudo managed to stay fast asleep for a few more hours. Bull fucking shit. He was going to the nearest hardware store to buy some fucking blinds - swear to god. [Heiji/Shinichi] [Formatting adjusted, apologies!]


The sun was fucking evil. Heiji officially hated the sun - or at least, he hated the sun first thing in the morning, when it's powerful, bright, _annoying _rays would make their way through Kudo's window and shine right in his face. Sure, he liked waking up early most mornings (preferred it actually) - but not on days he visited Tokyo. Days after nights spent up all night with Kudo (for more reasons than one, wink wink nudge nudge), when all he wanted to do was sleep in, wake up sometime after 10, and then try to convince his…whatever they were that they should stay in bed all day.

Because, well, Heiji was about 85% sure that a dead body wouldn't come flying through Kudo's bedroom windows.

But nope. More often than not, his mornings in Tokyo would start way too early and he'd wind up wide awake for the rest of the day, while Kudo managed to stay fast asleep for a few more hours. Bull fucking shit. He was going to the nearest hardware store to buy some fucking blinds - swear to god.

That morning in particular started just a bit differently, though.

Alright so…normally when he and Kudo, uh, did the horizontal tango, they would wind up sleeping side to side and usually facing each other. Heiji tried to do the spooning thing once or twice, but Kudo told him to fuck off the minute he tried to take the big spoon and it felt really awkward being the little spoon so…yeah. Side to side, facing each other.

But when Heiji woke up that morning (to the goddamn sun from the pits of hell), he was flat on his back and something felt _really _heavy on his stomach and chest - as well as his groin and left leg, **ow **- and a mouthful of hair.

Heiji moved his own head out of the way just enough to get Kudo's bed head out of his mouth. He looked down at the other teenager sleeping on top of him and grinned. "Okay," he mumbled to himself as quietly as possible, "that's adorable." He managed to free one of his arms and reached over towards the nightstand for his phone, and snapped a picture for posterity. "I am never going to let him live this down."

He placed the phone back on the nightstand and paused for a second when he thought he felt Kudo stir. When he didn't wake up and just pressed more of his weight on Heiji's leg (again, **_ow_**), he sighed and dropped his free hand on top of Kudo's head. His fingers carded through his…whatever's hair absently as he tried to figure out how he could get out of bed without waking the other up.

"Hattori…"

Heiji snapped back to attention and looked down at Kudo. He still looked halfway asleep, which looked so cute, Heiji wanted to wrestle a bear just to feel manly again. He didn't miss a beat, though, as he grinned and said, "Mornin', jackass."

Kudo rolled his eyes and adjusted himself just enough so he wan't laying on top of Heiji's leg anymore, he probably would have moved his whole body if Heiji hadn't kept his hand firmly on top of his head. "What time is it?" he asked around a yawn.

"Like…quarter to seven."

Kudo groaned and dropped his head back down.

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess we should probably…get up or whatever, maybe we can see if Ran and Kazuha want to get breakfast or…"

Heiji froze up at that. Oh, _hell no. _"Or…we could just stay right here." _  
_

"Hattori," Kudo started, warningly - probably about to start talking about how the girls would _know _if they didn't see them all day and how _embarrassing _it would be later.

That just egged him on more though, "Yeah, let's just stay right here." He grinned as he rolled on top of Kudo, "we'll meet 'em for dinner, or something."

"Hattori, no! Come on, let's - **_HATTORI_**!"

* * *

Oh shit, apologies for the format on the original, guys. I copied and pasted it from my AO3 and it just slipped my mind to check.


End file.
